


no homo

by katsukaze



Series: s.m [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Texting, Twitter, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, just matsuhana being matsuhana, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze
Summary: twitter is an interesting placeyou can meet literally anyone there and they can maybe even be your future best friendone night, makki found someone with a very similar username as hisbefore he knew it, they were texting everyday and eventually became best friendshe might even fall in love with him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: s.m [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201460
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

it was midnight and makki still couldn't sleep. he had school the next day and it was gonna be boring.

the volleyball player was looking through his twitter and a username caught his attention.

it was 'kawakawa' and makki found this a little amusing, considering _his_ twitter username is 'makkimakki'. he was a little curious and before he knew it, makki was sending the person a private message.

**{kawakawa}**

**makkimakki**  
we have matching users lol

**kawakawa**  
shittt we do lmfao  
you must be hella cool then😎

**makkimakki**  
yessir i amm  
i'm deadass the coolest out of all my friends

**kawakawa**  
shit lmfao  
why you gotta do ur friends like that

**makkimakki**  
because they're gay and annoying   
and i'm a fucking third wheeler

**kawakawa**   
bro same with my friends smh  
they hella gay

**makkimakki**  
sooooo  
wanna tell me ur name or are gonna keep in anonymous lmfaoo

**kawakawa**  
i meannnn  
lol jkjk its matsukawa   
but all my friends call me mattsun  
i'm assuming urs is makki?

**makkimakki**  
it's actually hanamaki   
but all my friends call me makki lol

**kawakawa**  
cool cool  
ok so a little off topic but ur a guy right?

**makkimakki**  
lol yeah i have a dick  
did you think i was a girl or sum

**kawakawa**  
nahh but just making sure ykyk  
so why you up at 1 a.m when it's a school night

**makkimakki**  
what are you?  
my mom?😤

**kawakawa**  
nah ur daddy😉  
LMFAO JKJK  
unless....?

**makkimakki**  
send me the addy😩🥵

**kawakawa**  
bettt  
bruh you remind me of terushima so much

**makkimakki**  
WAITKSMWKSWM  
YOU KNOW TERU??

**kawakawa**  
OMFG YEAHH  
TERUSHIMA YUUJI??  
HE'S MY BEST FRIEND FROM GRADE SCHOOL  
HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM??

**makkimakki**  
WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL  
AND WE'RE BOTH ON THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM

**kawakawa**  
YOU GO TO SEIJOU??  
AND UR ON THE FUCKING TEAM?  
I PLAY VOLLEYBALL TOO I—  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE ODDS

**makkimakki**  
WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TOO?  
WE MIGHT OF PLAYED EACH OTHER BEFORE

**kawakawa**  
I GO TO NEKOMA  
I THINK WE PLAYED YOU GUYS LAST SPRING  
OMFG WHATSJSKSM

**makkimakki**  
WHATS UR JERSEY NUMBER  
WAIT NO  
WHAT POSITION DO YOU PLAY?  
IM A WING SPIKER

**kawakawa**  
IM A MIDDLE BLOCKER

**makkimakki**  
WAIT SHIT  
UR NOT THE HOT NEKOMA CAPTAIN ARE YOU?

**kawakawa**  
NO IM NOT KUROO  
THATS LOWKEY AN INSULT TO ME

**makkimakki**  
MY BAD MY BAD  
O SHIT  
I GOTTA GO DUDE  
MY MOM JUST YELLED AT ME

**kawakawa**  
lmfao it's all good  
bye mr. flirt

**makkimakki**  
bye mr confident ;)  
**(read 1:52)**

makki closed his phone after mattsun left him on read.

damn, we live a small word after all, don't we?


	2. Chapter 2

"makki, why do you look so dead?" asked terushima as the blonde sat down with the group.

"i barely slept last night," makki mumbles.

it was a beautiful day. the four friends were on the rooftop of the e building, eating lunch. iwaizumi and oikawa were arguing like always while terushima just showed up.

"volleyball season is coming up, you guys ready?" makki asked the group.

"hell yeah!" oikawa exclaimed. "we were so close going undefeated last year but we lost to karasuno,"

"it's fine, 11 - 1 isn't bad." iwaizumi said, scrolling through his phone.

"i'm still a little surprised we beat nekoma, they're one of the best schools in the league." terushima said casually.

speaking of nekoma, makki went on his phone and decided to text mattsun.

**{kawakawa}**

**makkimakki**  
i just realized   
you must be hella good at volleyball   
nekoma is one of the best d1 teams in japan

 **kawakawa**  
ur one to talk  
you go to seijou   
THATS a d1 school for literally all sports

 **makkimakki**  
idk  
but ik terushima is hella good at volleyball  
he made the varsity team sophomore year  
i'm a little surprised he's not captain

 **kawakawa**  
he's always been good  
and he's hella smart but doesn't act like it  
that oikawa tooru guy is captain right?

 **makkimakki**  
yeah he is hella smart  
he's in statistics, ap physics, and i think he's also in psychology  
yeah oikawa is our captain and he's hella annoying

 **kawakawa**  
he's good thought  
i think i went to volleyball camp w him  
like back in middle school

 **makkimakki**  
you still haven't told me who you are yet  
what's ur jersey number?

 **kawakawa**  
my jersey number is two

 **makkimakki**  
HOLD UP DISMDKMS  
UR THE OTHER HOT MIDDLE BLOCKER??  
OMFG I LITERALLY TOLD OIKAWA YOU WERE HOT

 **kawakawa**  
LMFAO DEADASS?💀💀  
WAIT WAIT   
I THINK I REMEMBER YOU  
NUMBER THREE? WING SPIKER  
PINK FUCKING HAIR RIGHT?

 **makkimakki**  
YESSIR THATS ME  
I THINK WE MADE EYE CONTACT DURING THE GAME LAST YEAR

 **kawakawa**  
IM CRYING DKSMDM  
AND WE'RE GOING AGAINST EACH OTHER IN A FEW MONTHS TOO

"makki, who are you texting?" makki looked up from his phone to see his three best friends all staring at him.

"hm? what do you mean?"

"you've been smiling at your phone for like 15 minutes just typing," oikawa told him, laughing. "you got a new boyfriend or what?"

makki rolled his eyes, texting mattsun he'll talk to him later and closed his phone. "no, it's just a guy i met over twitter. he goes to nekoma."

terushima and oikawa were waiting for makki to tell them _who_ from nekoma he's been texting. even iwaizumi look a little interested. "what?"

terushima raises an eyebrow. "you tell us you're texting some guy from one of our rival schools and _not_ tell us the name?"

makki laughs. his friends have always been nosy, i guess nothing has changed since 8th grade. "terushima, you know him. matsukawa?"

the blonde's eye widen and then he had the biggest smile. "bro seriously? mattsun? tell him i said hi and that i miss him,"

"i got you,"

"wait wait, don't just leave me and iwa-chan out of this!" oikawa cried, making the three laugh.

"he's a middle blocker that goes to nekoma," terushima explained. "he's also my best friend, i've known him since grade school. bro that's so cool you guys met."

makki smiles. "we live a small word, don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

makki woke up at 5 a.m, getting ready since he has morning practice. he took a shower, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

the wing spiker walked downstairs, drying his hair. he was just wearing sweats and had a towel around his neck. makki's cat, nugget, purred as she rubbed against his leg.

he went to go the kitchen and filled up her water and food bowl and now it's time to make himself a small breakfast. he put two pieces of bread in a toaster and got an egg out of fridge. once the stove was heated, makki cracked the egg in the stove.

when you live alone, you kinda have to get your life together. his dad left when he was barely three and his mom went back to tokyo yesterday because of work.

once the eggs were done and the bread was toasted, he sat down and looked at phone to see if there anything he miss. apparently there was, since mattsun texted him when he was showering. 

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
brooo ok this lowkey sounds creepy  
but like i found ur instagram   
aND YOU HAVE A CAT??  
S/HE HELLA CUTE OMFG

**makkimakki**  
damn daddy is already stalking my instagram?  
lmfao yeah i have a cat  
her name is nugget  
also,,, why you up so early omg  
and terushima said hi

**kawakawa**  
why are YOU up so early  
nah jkjk lol  
i slept really early yesterday  
omg nugget?  
that's such a cute name cksnsksksm

**makkimakki**  
morning practice lmfao  
bruh ur instagram lowkey aesthetic

**kawakawa**  
oof if you think my instagram is aesthetic  
you should see akaashi's  
that's a e s t h e t i c

**makkimakki**  
akaashi?  
as in akaashi keiji from fukurodani?  
bro he's fucking good looking  
like i would smash

**kawakawa**  
damn am i on that smash list lol  
bro but like deadass  
akaashi is fucking good looking  
so many girls are after him  
model status or whatever🤩🤩

**makkimakki**  
tokyo seems so fun omg  
there's nothing to do here  
like the city looks so fun and shit

**kawakawa**  
miyagi looks fun wym  
like,,, it's the small town aesthetic that every city person wants  
random seven elevens  
vending machines on the side of the road  
going out to eat w the team when you guys win a game  
idk seems fun

**makkimakki**  
it's okay here but i really like tokyo  
the city in general is just hella fucking pretty  
i wanna live in tokyo  
y'all seem to never get bored

**kawakawa**  
you, teru, oikawa, and iwaizumi should just come to tokyo for the weekend or sum  
like hop on a bullet train  
that only takes an hour and a half  
you can also meet the rest of the team  
like kuroo, kenma, lev, yaku, yamamoto

**makkimakki**  
that would be hella nice  
maybe spring break we can go  
i can also visit my mom or sum  
okok so like does teru and akaashi know each other?

**kawakawa**  
uhhh i think so?  
i'm pretty sure they met once when terushima visited during winter break  
why?

**makkimakki**  
idk but i think they're talking lol  
he was texting someone after practice the other day  
and smiling like an idiot

**kawakawa**  
that's hella sus omg  
SHIT  
I GOTTA GO  
MY SISTER IS BEING ANNOYING SMH

**makkimakki**  
LMFAO OKOK  
TTYL MATTSUN  
LOVE YOU🥵

**kawakawa**  
no homo?

**makkimakki**  
no homo🥰

makki laughed at the last few words him and mattsun exchanged. he noticed the time and it was about 5:30 a.m. he put the dirty plate in the sink and washed it.

makki then went back up to his room, with nugget following him. he decided to have a simple and casual outfit. the school wasn't strict at all with wearing a uniform so students can dress however they like but still has to stick with the dress code.

nugget jumped on his bed while he looked in his closet. should he wear a flannel or windbreaker over his hoodie? the senior just went with a red flannel over a gray hoodie. he put on some black jeans and checkered slip ons.

makki grabbed his backpack and volleyball bag and walked down the stairs. he took his hydroflask, airpods, keys, and skateboard. nugget waited for him at the front door, makki bent down and gave her a pat.

"i'll be back, keep the house safe for me," he said to her and headed out, skating down the empty streets, with the sun just appearing.

time to start the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

"look who _finally_ showed up to practice," said oikawa, rolling his eyes at terushima.

terushima threw a bottle of tea at oikawa. "i'm only 15 minutes late, tooru." he put down his stuff. "don't be so dramatic."

oikawa stuck out his tongue at terushima but opened the bottle of tea and took a sip out of it. makki threw a volleyball at terushima, who caught it instantly. "why were you late today? you're usually the first one here."

the blonde yawned and ruffled up his hair. "i slept pretty late yesterday and i didn't hear my alarm go off this morning,"

"terushima! makki! get over here, practice is going on!" their coach yelled, making the two run over to where the rest of the team was.

—

4:00 and makki was in his kitchen, making some food for himself. he was a little tired but not tired enough to take a nap. as he was about to sit down and eat, his door rang.

nugget beat him to the door. the volleyball player opened his front door to see terushima standing there. "yo, what's up? did something happen?"

"my parents are fighting again and i don't wanna get in the middle of that," said terushima, walking into makki's house and picking up nugget. he put his skateboard against the wall.

makki closed the door and followed him up to his room. "where's your sister?"

"boyfriend." he simply said. "i think they're on a date or something."

terushima our nugget on makki's bed and laid down. "what were your parents fighting about this time?"

terushima shrugged. "i don't even know but i'm pretty sure it was about me,"

makki sighed. this wasn't the first time terushima came over to his house because of his parents. sometimes the blonde would even come in the middle of the night if he can't sleep so makki gave terushima a key to his house.

this has been going on since they were freshmens. makki's place was like terushima's second home. one time in junior year, his parents had a pretty bad fight so terushima stayed at makki's place for about a week before him mom called him home.

"four more months and i don't have to be in that hell hole anymore." he mumbles.

"i thought your parents were going to get a divorce?"

"ugh that's what they said but it don't look like it,"

makki ruffled up terushima's hair. terushima's phone dinged and he looked over, thinking it was his mom or sister but it wasn't.

it was akaashi.

hm, sus.

"oh, by the way, you wanna go to tokyo over spring break with oikawa and iwaizumi?" makki asked.

"yeah, i'm down. i haven't seen mattsun in a while."

makki took his phone and started taking pictures of terushima. "dude, look over here."

"nooooo! i look like complete shit!" terushima whines, covering the camera.

"don't you always?"

"nah, i'm hot."

"there's the terushima i know and love!"

"shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

"c'mon, makki!" oikawa yelled. "or we're gonna leave without you!"

makki rolled his eyes but laughed as he ran across the school hall, with his skateboarding in his hand. the four of them were all at the front gate, with their skateboards. it's friday and that means the weekend.

the four were all just walking to the boba shop that wasn't far from the school. they got to the shop, taking their usual order and sitting at their usual table. "spring break is coming up," oikawa said, breaking the small silence.

"yeah, you know what you guys are doing?" asks iwaizumi, with all of them shaking their heads in response.

"you guys wanna go to tokyo for spring break?" makki asked them, taking a sip from his drink.

"tokyo? hell yeah, i'm down." says terushima.

"i mean, we got nothing better to do, so why not." smiles iwaizumi.

**{kawakawa)**

**makkimakki**  
WE GOING TO TOKYO FOR SPRING BREAK

**kawakawa**  
DEADASS?  
HOLY SHIT YES  
THIS YEAR MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE SPRING BREAK  
IT WONT JUST BE KUROO ANNOYING ME

**makkimakki**  
AND WE'RE GONNA GO AGAINST EACH OTHER  
IN LIKE MID APRIL   
BRUH WANNA GET BOBA WHEN I VISIT?

**kawakawa**  
FUCK YEAH  
WANNA GO TO RANDOM SEVEN ELEVENS AT MIDNIGHT AND SKATEBOARD AROUND THE CITY WHEN ITS LIKE FOUR A.M

**makkimakki**  
THATS A WHOLE FUCKING VIBE  
AND DATE  
OMG  
MATTSUN  
IS THIS A DATE?  
🥺👉👈

**kawakawa**  
YESSIR IT IS😤  
THERES SO MANY GOOD PLACES IN TOKYO FOR DATES  
WE SHOULD GO ON ONE DOSMXKSM  
WITH TERUSHIMA, AKAASHI, OIKAWA, IWAIZUMI, KUROO, AND KENMA  
WE FINNA BE THIRD WHEELING ALL OF THEM THO  
BUT ITS GOOD

**makkimakki**  
BROO MEGA BET  
WAITWAIT YOU SKATEBOARD??  
WTF I DIDNT KNOW THIS

**kawakawa**  
YEAH LOL  
HOW DO YOU THINK TERUSHIMA KNOWS  
I WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT HIM

**makkimakki**  
WTF I DIDNT KNOW THAT  
I THOUGHT TERUSHIMA WAS JUST GOOD

"makki, stop texting mattsun and listen to our conversation," terushima whines, flicking makki's forehead.

makki set his phone down, pouting at the blonde. "fine,"

"yo, terushima?"

terushima looked over to iwaizumi. "yeah?"

"how's it going at home? makki said you went over to his house last week," iwaizumi asks, worried.

terushima sighed and leaned back on his chair. "the usual, y'know. my parents fighting over something dumb and stupid while my sister is never home."

"you sure they're going to get a divorce?" asks oikawa.

the blonde nods his head and took a sip of his drink. "probably after i graduate,"

the four friends stayed at the shop for another thirty minutes before leaving. they all got on their skateboards and skated down the streets of miyagi.

the sun was setting behind them, making the sky pink, purple, blue, and red. makki turned around to see terushima filming the sunset and them as they were skating down the road.

this made makki smile. for as long as he knew terushima, he was always happy but he knew terushima was broken and sad when he got home. his parents have been fighting since his last year of middle school and they haven't stopped since.

but lately, makki can tell that terushima was genuinely happy with his life. the blonde hasn't faked a smile in almost a month. makki knows this because when terushima fake smiles, his dimple doesn't show but when he's genuinely smiling, a deep dimple would form on both of his cheeks.

things have been better lately, makki can just feel it. 


	6. Chapter 6

"nugget, get off of me," makki whined to his cat, who was sitting on his face.

it was saturday, which means no school or practice.

makki took his phone from his nightstand, checking to see what time it was.

_10:39 a.m_

"ah shit," he said to himself, getting out of his bed and almost slipping down the stairs.

makki looked around. he's still not completely used to living alone yet and it's been almost three years.

he was in his kitchen, looking for food but his phone dinged.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
DUDE DISMDMSM  
I THINK AKAASHI AND TERUSHIMA  
ARE LIKE  
FOR REAL TALKING

 **makkimakki**  
WAIT WAIT  
ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?  
LIKE TALKING TALKING?  
KDMSKSKS HOLY SHIT  
YOURE FUCKING LYINGGGG

 **kawakawa**  
I SWEAR IM NOT FUCKUNG W YOU  
I SAW AKAASHI'S PHONE AND DKSKSK  
TERUSHIMA IS NUMBER ONE ON SNAP

 **makkimakki**  
YOU KNOW WHAT  
I FUCKING APPROVE  
BOTH ARE HOT ASF  
WAIT NO  
THAT MEANS IM THE ONLY FUCKING SINGLE ONE IN OUR GROUP  
WHAT THE FUCK

 **kawakawa**  
LMFAO SKSMDMSM  
IT REALLY BE LIKE THAT😭🤚  
so  
how's my baby nugget doing?

 **makkimakki**  
eXCAUSE ME??  
YOUR BABY?  
BITCH NUGGET IS MINE AND MINE ONLY  
GET UR OWN CAT SMH

 **kawakawa**  
I WANT A CAT SO BAD  
BUT MY MOM WONT LET ME GET ONE  
SO I JUST PLAY WITH KUROO'S CAT  
NO NUGGET IS OUR CHILD  
WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT

 **makkimakki**  
EXCUSE ME?  
SO WHY THE FUCK AM I PAYING CHILD SUPPORT   
AT LEAST I GET FULL CUSTODY

 **kawakawa**  
WHEN YOU COME TO TOKYO   
ILL BIY SOMETHING FOR NUGGET   
DEAL?

 **makkimakki**  
hmmmm  
idk  
LMFAO JKJK  
DEAL  
ALTHOUGH NUGGET LOVES IWAIZUMI  
SO YOU GOT COMPETITION

 **kawakawa**  
HOW THE FUCK  
CAN I COMPETE WITH  
FUCKING IWAIZUMI HAJIME??  
THE LITERAL ALPHA OF SEIJOU

 **makkimakki**  
LMAOAOAOAO  
THE ALPHA OF SEIJOU DJSKSK  
he is hot tho  
smh how did oikawa get such a hottie like him  
terushima is also hot tho

 **kawakawa**  
bro terushima got hotter when he dyed his hair  
and got his piercings   
i bet so many girls have a crush on him

 **makkimakki**  
you have no idea holy shit💀  
he's smart, athletic, good looking, and has a good personality   
literally half of the girls are after him  
but too bad he's already talking someone lmfao

 **kawakawa**  
ok but kaashi and teru😳  
that's highkey a powerful duo  
like  
hOT D A M N

 **makkimakki**  
BRO SERIOUSLY   
IF THEY DATE  
IMAGINE THE SEXUAL TENSION DURING GAMES DISNXKSKXMD  
JDNSNS I CAN _FEEL_ THEM EYE FUCKING ACROSS THE NET ALREADY

 **kawakawa**  
FOR REALLL  
LIKE DIDJDJSJS  
IMAGINE THE SNARKY COMMENTS THEY'LL MAKE DJSNS  
"nice set"  
"you can you do better than that"  
"lemme hit that ass"  
"shut up"  
"make me"  
IDKSKSKSKSMSNSM LIKE HOLY SHIT JUST IMAGINE

 **makkimakki**  
can they adopt me then omg

 **kawakawa**  
ISNT OIKAWA AND IWAIZUMI UR PARENTS??

 **makkimakki**  
NO THEYRE THE GAY UNCLES

 **kawakawa**  
KDMSKSM LMFAOOO  
OKAY I GOTTA GO  
KUROO IS ASKING ME FOR SOMETHING   
BYE MAKKI LOVE YOU  
no homo doe🥺👉👈

 **makkimakki**  
bye babe🥺  
love you too  
no homo🥰😳


	7. Chapter 7

"makki, did you do yesterday's homework?"

makki looked over to his classmate, who was girl. he gave her a smile and shook his head. "no, i didn't have time."

"aw, well if you want i could he—"

"makki, my love!" terushima shouts from across the classroom.

_life saver._

makki gave the girl a last look before going over to his best friend. "you need something?" makki asked.

terushima slung his arm around makki, laughing. "aren't you popular,"

"shut up, you're one to talk." laughed makki.

the two went out of the classroom and to the rooftop, where oikawa and iwaizumi were already there. "what are you two lovebirds doing?" terushima asks.

"planning out our tokyo trip," iwaizumi says.

the four of them sat on the rooftop. they have been doing this for four years and surprisingly have never been caught before, since students aren't allowed on the rooftop.

makki laid down, just staring up at the sky. he was thinking about the tokyo trip. spring break is in about a week and a half, meaning they're gonna be in tokyo in a week and a half.

he still haven't told his mom yet but might as well just surprise her. makki took a glimpse of his phone, seeing if he has any new notifications.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
HELP ME SKDNS  
KUROO IS ABUSING ME

 **makkimakki**  
y'all hear sum😪😪  
LMFAO DJANSSN IM JK  
WHY IS HE ABUSING YOU IM—

 **kawakawa**  
I ATE SOME OF HIS FOOD  
KSMSNS OMG HE JUST THREW CHOPSTICKS AT ME  
YAKU IS LAUGHING  
KENMA IS FILMING ME DJSNSNS  
I HATE IT HERE

 **makkimakki**  
....  
YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED  
YOU ATE HIS FUCKING FOOD

 **kawakawa**  
MAKKI BABE  
NO DONT LEAVE ME  
HELP  
THIS IS CHILD ABUSE WTF

 **makkimakki**   
YOURE ON UR OWN BABE🥳🥳  
YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN HIS FOOD

 **kawakawa**  
I DONT FUCKING DESERVE THIS TYPE OF SHIT  
LEV IS EVEN LAUGHING AT ME DJSNDKD  
I FUCKING HATE IT HERE ONG😭😭

terushima looked over makki's shoulder, reading the text and then laughing out loud. "kuroo and mattsun are too much,"

"for real,"

"kuroo?" oikawa ask. "as in kuroo tetsurou from nekoma?"

"mhm,"

"he's hot," both iwaizumi and oikawa said at the same time, making the two look at each other.

"i'm _so_ telling him that when we see them over spring break," terushima laughs, resting his head on makki's shoulder.

makki scroll through his phone, just liking pictures on his feed. he looked over to terushima, who was looking at akaashi's instagram profile.

the blonde clicked on a picture, where it was akaashi smiling with a cat (assuming it's kuroo's). terushima didn't do anything but just stare at the picture and started smiling. "are you and akaashi dating?"

"huh?" terushima looked up, quickly swiping off of akaashi's account. "oh uh no, we're not."

"really?"

"yeah, we're just friends,"

makki just shrugged it off, knowing damn well terushima is lying. he's known terushima for four years now and can tell when he's lying.

terushima and akaashi huh? now that is a hot pairing.

makki got up and when over to the railing, looking at the city in front of him.

"the love of my life is out there somewhere..." he said to himself, smiling a bit. makki put on his airpods and blasted music through them, tuning out everything around him.

makki never really believed in love at first sight but he did believe in soulmates. he always loved the concept of soulmates. sometimes they're miles and miles away and sometimes they're right in front of you and you don't even notice that your soulmate.

it was an interesting concept that he's been into since middle school.

and for makki, his wasn't far away. 


	8. Chapter 8

"oi! makki hurry up or we'll miss the fucking train!" terushima yelled out as makki locked his door and ran over to his friends with his suitcase and skateboard.

spring break finally started as they all headed out to the sendai station. the group of friends was heading to tokyo, all excited and giggly.

makki has been waiting for this trip for a while. ever since he started talking to mattsun.

as the boys sat on the bus to the train station, they were all talking about how the trip is going to go.

"makki, don't you go to tokyo pretty often?" iwaizumi asks. "since your mom works there."

"yeah, i do but i haven't been in a while since my mom visits me,"

they all let out a hum in response. as the bus comes to a stop, the four boys got off and walked to the train station. as they went and bought their tickets, makki was busy texting mattsun.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
did you guys just get on the train?

**makkimakki**  
nah we're still waiting for it  
omfg  
terushima and oikawa keep getting hit on dksmdm   
can't bring these two shit heads anywhere

**kawakawa**  
LMAODNSKSM  
me and kuroo are gonna be waiting for u guys when you guys get here  
so like  
when y'all are almost here  
text me

before makki could answer mattsun, terushima smacked makki with his credit card.

"ow, the fuck was that for?"

terushima took makki's arm and dragged him. the four made their way around the stations, buying some coffee since it was late.

oikawa let out a grunt while stretching. "i cannot wait until we get to tokyo,"

"yeah because we all know you want to take aesthetic pictures," said iwaizumi, making oikawa flip his boyfriend off.

makki laughed at the two messing around while terushima was just staring at his phone the whole time.

"terushima, you're going to accidentally bump into someone," makki told him, dragging the blonde by the sleeve and guiding him around.

"who are you even texting?" iwaizumi asked, looking over at terushima. "you've been on your phone for a while now."

terushima let out a sigh and put his phone in his pocket. "it's nobody,"

the three friends are looked at one another and then back at terushima, knowing well he was lying to them but just didn't say anything.

miyagi to tokyo, here we go.

—

makki woke up and rubbed his eyes. he must of fell asleep for about thirty minutes. terushima was on his phone while oikawa was asleep on iwaizumi's shoulder as his boyfriend stared out the window.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
yooo hows the train ride  
it's raining over here in tokyo

**makkimakki**  
i fell asleep for like thirty minutes   
PLS WHY IS IT SO COLD ON THE TRAIN

**kawakawa**  
LMAO LOSERR  
SHOULDA BROUGHT A HOODIE OR SUM  
anyways   
kuroo says he can't wait to meet u guys  
especially oikawa  
omg i just imagined oikawa and kuroo in the same room  
scary

**makkimakki**  
PLEASE KUROO LOOKS SO INTIMIDATING   
LIKE BITCH  
I GOT SO SCARED GOING AGAINST YOU GUYS LAST YEAR😭😭

**kawakawa**  
KUROO IS ONLY SCARY WHEN MAD  
but he's usually chill  
just don't piss him off  
and ur good

**makkimakki**  
YOO WE'RE ALMOST HEREEE  
IMMA TEXT YOU WHEN WE GET OFF

**kawakawa**  
ALRIGHT BETT  
CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU

**makkimakki**  
OFCCC

as the train slowly came to a stop, makki and the other three boys all gather their stuff. one of the employees made an announcement over the speaker, saying they will be arriving in tokyo in about five minutes.

terushima let out a stretch, cracking his joints. "ah, can't wait to get off the train."

"hm yeah because you want to see akaashi don't you," makki teased, making terushima slap his hand away.

"please shut up,"

makki let out a small giggle as the two got their suitcases. the train came to a full stop so makki decided to text mattsun that they're off.

the group walked around the station a little bit, getting another cup of coffee and just looking around.

after 30 minutes of roaming around, makki got a text from mattsun saying him and kuroo are at the front so they went to the exit with the two teens waiting for the group of friends.

"welcome to tokyo!" mattsun says as he saw the group.

oh yeah, this is going to be a fun trip. 


	9. Chapter 9

"yo! terushima!" kuroo yelled out as terushima ran over and gave him a hug.

makki let out a laugh. his eye drifted from kuroo to mattsun, making him smile.

mattsun walked over to makki and gave him a side smirk. he took his hand and gave it a kiss. "we finally meet, my juliet."

makki rolls his eyes. "and who said i was juliet and you were romeo?"

"uh me? _obviously,"_

makki notice terushima looking around, like he was trying to find someone. "mattsun, where's akaashi?"

mattsun let out a small scoff and smacked terushima's head. "i came all the way here to pick you up _and you ask for akaashi?"_

kuroo let out a laugh, ruffling up terushima's hair and dragging him to the car, with the rest following him. "kaashi is too busy at the moment but he says he's going to come by later tonight,"

"good, terushima could not stop talking about him," teased oikawa, making terushima blush.

"oh my, aren't you two the famous oikawa tooru and iwaizumi hajime i've heard so much about?" says kuroo, facing both of them. "honor to have both of you hotties here in tokyo," giving them a wink.

"i've also heard a lot about you, _kuroo."_ said oikawa.

iwaizumi rolled his eyes, making oikawa giggle; giving his boyfriend a kiss.

they all got in the van; excited and giggly.

"so? what are we doing first?" ask iwaizumi, trying to hold in his excitement.

mattsun _clearly_ heard how excited iwaizumi was. he let out a laugh, keeping his eyes on the road. "well _first,_ we're going back to my place."

"you sure it's okay we stay at your place, mattsun? we could alway check in a hotel," terushima asked.

"i'm fine with it, my sister isn't gonna be home nor my parents so you guys are fine,"

it was a quick drive from the train station to mattsun's place. the group of boys walked in the house.

it had a nice atmosphere to it. makki thought it seemed cozy enough and it was just so... _mattsun._

"make yourself at home boys! you can order take out, eat anything in the fridge." he announced to them. mattsun then looked over to iwaizumi and oikawa, giving them a smirk. "if you two wanna get freaky in bed, there's condoms and lube in the drawer,"

"like we're gonna do it in someone else's house," oikawa says, pushing pass mattsun with iwaizumi face palming behind his boyfriend.

makki leaned over to mattsun. "they would,"

"figured,"

they all made themselves comfortable as kuroo went over to the kitchen and started preparing the hot pot for tonight.

terushima and makki went to their room, changing into more comfortable clothes.

"so? what do you think about mattsun?"

"he's really similar to you in a way," makki answers, taking off a shirt. "i like him,"

"you two mix well,"

"AY TERUSHIMA, YOUR NOT SO CONFIRMED BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" kuroo shouted from downstairs, making terushima's face go all red.

they both ran downstairs to see akaashi and another boy standing there. he was short — maybe around 5.6? — had blonde hair with his roots showing and both were holding bags of groceries.

"kenma, akaashi, did not expect both of you to be here tonight," mattsun says, putting on a shirt. he then turn over to terushima. "you gonna put on a shirt?"

"nope,"

the group of boys all started to help get ready. makki notice how _nice_ mattsun's house was. the living room was pretty big, the kitchen was one of the nicest he's ever seen, and don't even get started with the backyard.

makki also noticed how akaashi and terushima we standing close to each other while chopping the vegetables; hips bumping against each other.

"aren't those two adorable," mattsun says, walking up next to makki, leaning onto the table like makki.

makki let out a giggle. "yeah, they're practically made for each other,"

"like tea and coffee, right?"

"if you put it like that, yes." makki then turned over to kenma and kuroo, who were setting up some plates and chopsticks on the table. "are those two dating?"

mattsun let out a small laugh. "yeah, they've been dating for quite a while now,"

" _oh great_ , we're the only single ones in this household,"

mattsun tilts his head to the side and placed his hand around makki's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. "aw and here i thought i was gonna hear you beg tonight,"

makki was taken back at this comment. he knew mattsun was bold but not _this_ bold. makki started laugh, making mattsun state at him confused. the wing spiker played with the hem of mattsun's shirt while looking at him.

"take me out to dinner first and then you can hear me beg on my knees,"

mattsun didn't expect makki to respond with the same energy as him. this made his whole face flash in red and he then covered his face with his out of embarrassment.

the eight boys all settled down, sitting on the floor around the table. all had beers and juice in their hand.

they were all laughing, trying to get to know one another better. oikawa and kuroo got along flawlessly while iwaizumi and akaashi surprisingly got along too.

when makki went to go pick up a napkin that fell on the floor, he saw terushima and akaashi's fingers touching.

he smiled at this sight. mattsun saw him grinning like an idiot so he gave him a questioning look. makki motioned his head towards akaashi and terushima.

mattsun right away knew what makki was talking about so the two started giggling like little kids. everyone else was too drunk to notice them laughing their ass off.

outside, you can see some fireworks going off since the spring festival was going on in tokyo at the moment. the group of friends stared out the window to watch the fireworks light up the sky with color.

"pretty," oikawa mumbles, leaning his head on iwaizumi's shoulder.

"tokyo's spring festival is really fun, you guys should go tomorrow," kuroo says, taking a sip from his beer as kenma leaned against his back; playing on his phone.

terushima nods his head, putting some lamb into the hot pot. "mhm, we should."

and that concludes day one in tokyo. 


	10. Chapter 10

makki woke up to see terushima not next to him. he rubbed his eyes and put on an oversized shirt.

walked downstairs to see mattsun making some food while no one else is in sight.

"oh, looks like sleeping beauty is finally up," laughed mattsun, placing a plate of food on the table for makki.

"where's oikawa, iwaizumi, and terushima?"

"terushima went with kuroo and kenma to buy some food while the couple went out for sightseeing,"

makki messes up his hair and yawned as he took a bite. "they really ditched me,"

mattsun went over to makki and ruffled up his hair. "your hair is so messy,"

"can't tame this shit no matter how hard i try so i just keep it messy,"

"we can go somewhere after you're done eating if you want,"

makki looked up, giving mattsun a smug look. "you asking me out on a date?"

"yes,"

"date accepted,"

—

makki stared at himself in the mirror.

he was getting ready to head out with mattsun, taking another good look at himself before leaving the room.

mattsun was at the door waiting for him, as stylish as ever.

he was wearing fitted joggers, that wrapped around his legs pretty nicely. a white shirt with a small graphic design on it with a bomber jacket over it. to top it off, a black bucket hat with some vans.

makki made a comment. "don't you look nice for the occasion,"

"all for you, my juliet," flirted mattsun, giving makki a wink.

"keep calling me juliet and i'll choke you,"

"choking kink?"

"no,"

"mhm, sure."

makki let out a groan, taking mattsun's hand, grabbed his skateboard and leftthe door. the taller boy was behind him, laughing.

"so? where to?" makki ask, looking around.

mattsun stared at his phone. "i'll give you the full tokyo life," he says, grabbing makki's hand and dragging him down the street.

the two boys ran down the empty street, makki trying to keep up with mattsun.

he was laughing.

makki always imagined mattsun had a bright smile.

they finally got to a small corner store and walked it. mattsun went over to where they kept the ice cream, taking two out and going over to the register.

"here," he says, passing one to makki.

the two walked out. there was a cool breeze that passed by.

"let's go to the beach," makki says, taking his skateboard out of his backpack and started skating towards the ocean.

mattsun stared at him, not moving from where he was standing but smile and shook his head. he then also took his skateboard, trying to catch up to makki.

the two boys eventually ended up at the boardwalk.

it wasn't too crowed so it didn't make makki feel uncomfortable. he looked around to see if anything caught his attention but mattsun grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere.

"mattsun, is something wrong?"

"look,"

makki turn to wear mattsun was pointing and to his surprise, he saw akaashi and terushima walking next to each other.

they were holding hands, terushima was talking about something as akaashi was listening to him.

"are you sure they aren't dating?" makki ask, pointing at them.

"well, they know they like each other." mattsun says.

"so why not date?"

"you're asking the wrong person babe,"

makki didn't respond. he was too stunned by mattsun calling him "babe".

yeah, him and terushima call each other shit like that too but with mattsun, it's different.

makki never really had a dating life. he had a few flings here and there but none were that serious to the point where they officially dated.

and now that he was the only single one in his group, i guess you can say he felt somewhat left out.

"maybe it's time i get serious..." he mumbles, making sure mattsun didn't hear him.

and by serious, maybe he should tell mattsun he likes him.

—

"where did you two go?" terushima asked as the two enter the house.

mattsun walked pass him, ruffling up his blonde hair. "just showing him around, how was your date with akaashi?"

terushima swatted mattsun's hand away, blushing. "it wasn't a date,"

"bull, y'all were holding hands," teased makki.

"were you two stalking us?"

makki and mattsun shared a look without before laughing, ignoring terushima's question.

the sun was setting so mattsun and iwaizumi were in the kitchen preparing some dinner as terushima and oikawa were in the living room, messing around.

makki went over to the balcony, drinking his sparkling water. the view was breathtaking. you can see the city lights of tokyo and the city looked so bright even though the sun was fully set.

"hey, you tired?"

makki turned around to see terushima walking towards him, with a white claw in his hand. he shook his head in response.

"nah, just thinking about something."

"about what?"

he rest his head on terushima's shoulder. "hey, do you think i'm capable of finding the love of my life?"

and without missing a beat, terushima said: "of course you are, why would you even ask that?"

"you know i don't have the best past with relationships,"

"neither do i,"

well, makki couldn't argue with that.

iwaizumi went in between them, putting his arms around them. "why such sad faces? we're on vacation so smile more or else imma smack you guys,"

"you have a weird way of expressing love," laughed terushima, poking iwaizumi's nose.

"dinner is ready!" mattsun yelled from across the room, setting plates of food on the table.

"don't mine if i do," terushima says before mattsun smacks his chopsticks with his. "hey! what was that for?"

"you aren't eating anything until you tell me what you and akaashi did today,"

"the fuck you want me to say?"

"did you two fuck?" oikawa casually asked, taking a sip of his four loko.

" _no,"_

"disappointing,"

"we kissed though,"

the four boys dropped their chopsticks and just _stared_ at terushima like he just announced that he was pregnant or something.

"details, _right now."_ demand iwaizumi.

"it was just a kiss!"

mattsun rolls his eyes. "no like _how_ did it happen?"

"i don't know? we were caught in the moment,"

"ugh that's what they _all_ say," whined makki, with his head dramatically falling on mattsun's shoulder.

"y'all annoying,"

the five teenage boys spent the rest of the night laughing and joking around, making fun of each other.

by 10 p.m, makki was slightly drunk from drinking. he noticed that terushima and oikawa were already asleep on the couch while iwaizumi was on his phone.

mattsun was over at the balcony, smoking a cigarette so makki got up and made his way over.

he didn't say anything, just laid his forehead on mattsun's back.

"need something?"

"i'm just... tired,"

"tired? in what way?"

of being looked down on, being used, being scared of big crowds, being a straight a student but never getting a single praise from a single adult because he jokes around a lot, being compared to his friends, of not being good enough.

and being tired of life.

"just tired,"

mattsun flicked off the ashes of his cigarette and turned around. makki didn't want to look him in the eye.

"wanna talk?"

the shorter boy didn't say anything, only putting his weight on mattsun. the middle blocker let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around makki.

"not really, there's nothing much for me to say."

that's a lie.

makki wanted to tell mattsun a lot of things. 


	11. Chapter 11

"wait, since when did you like him?"

makki shrugged as he put on a shirt. "probably since i've met him but i've only now realized it."

"you going to tell him?"

"don't know, don't care," makki says, heading out with terushima giving him a disappointing look.

today was the day spring festival so all of the boys are pretty excited. so far, makki as enjoyed this trip a lot. usually when he goes to tokyo, it was to visit his mom so this is the first time he went actually for vacation.

downstairs, mattsun was talking to kuroo while akaashi and kenma were in the living room, playing some video games.

"where did oikawa and iwaizumi go?"

mattsun looked up and greeted makki. "morning princess, the couple is still sleeping so me and kuroo are planning on how to wake them up."

"just pour water on them," kenma says, still focus on the game in front of him.

"or leave them be, y'all weird," said akaashi, making the four boys laugh.

"hey kaashi, when are you and terushima gonna get together?" ask kuroo, pouring himself a cup of orange juice. "i mean, you guys are already at the holding hands and kissing stage,"

akaashi shrugged and set the controller down. "when the time is right, i'll ask him out."

"what if he asks you out first?"

"well then, i guess we can start dating."

makki was curious about something so he decided that this was the chance the ask akaashi. "say, how did two of you meet?"

"huh, has terushima never told you?"

makki shook his head. "he's mentioned you a few times ever since last spring but never told us major things,"

"we met because i slid into his dms on instagram,"

_complete silence._

"say what now,"

akaashi was confused by how surprised they all look. "what? did you guys not know that or something?"

"okay _one,_ i thought you guys met/started talking during christmas because that was the last time he visited." mattsun says, holding one finger up. he then held up a second finger. "and _two,_ i thought terushima made the first move."

kuroo nods his head in agreement. "yeah, i thought terushima commented something on your post and you guys were flirting in the comments?"

akaashi let out a scoff, getting up from where he was sitting and went up to kuroo, flicking his forehead.

"ow! the fuck was that for?"

"for being annoying," he responded, waving his hand and going up the stairs. "i'm going to check up on terushima."

"don't start fucking on the bed please," makki yelled out, making the setter flip him off.

kuroo went over to kenma and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "do you need something?"

"no, not really,"

makki rolls his eyes at them, a little jealous since he was single. mattsun called him over, asking for help with something.

the day passed by pretty quickly and soon, the sun was setting and the eight boys were getting ready for the spring festival that was happening.

all were dressed up decently nice and decided to head out.

the festival was already packed with people. the eight boys agreed to go in pairs and then to meet up near the ferris wheel in about two to three hours.

well, this was mostly an excuse for the couples to hangout with another.

leaving makki and mattsun alone.

mattsun lets out a sigh, walking next to makki and looking around at the stands. "so, what do you wanna do first..." he began to trail off.

makki wasn't looking at mattsun, he was more of looking around nervously. the middle blocker noticed how he was staying insanely close to him.

so instead, mattsun took makki's hand — to his surprise — and started to lead the wing spiker to a less crowded area.

"this area isn't as crowded so let's find something to do here,"

"uh what do you wanna do?"

mattsun looked around to see if any of the game stands caught his eye and sure enough, there was one that did.

"i wanna play that one," he says, pointing at a basketball one.

"hm? you play basketball?"

"just a tiny bit," mattsun says, dragging makki over since he was pretty excited.

"so, wanna make a bet out of this?" makki provoked.

"best out of three?"

"you are _so_ on."

—

"don't talk to me,"

mattsun laughs. "you were the one who wanted to go against me!"

"okay i'm _sorry_ i didn't know you were a fucking basketball prodigy."

"oh my god, i'm not!"

"then why are you so good, huh?"

"because i played when i was younger,"

"bullshit,"

the two boys were walking along the edge of the lake at the park, arguing because makki was a little petty of how good mattsun was at basketball. in the end, the middle blocker won all three tries, winning a big dinosaur plushie. he gave it to makki as a sorry gift, which the wing spiker gladly accepted.

"are we staying for the fireworks today?" makki asks, going to the popsicle stand and buying two.

mattsun took the popsicle and opened the packaging. "yeah, that's the plan at least,"

they spent most of the evening playing games and buying food to eat. they also ran into a few of mattsun's friends like lev and yaku and bokuto and konoha.

"volleyball season is officially starting after the break, you excited?" mattsun asked.

makki nods his head. "i'm way more than excited because i'll be going up against _you,_ mr. middle blocker,"

"don't mess up if i flirt you front line," he winks, with makki lightly shoving him to the side.

they got to the top of the stairs since they wanted a good spot to watch the fireworks.

after just a few minutes of waiting, the show has begun. makki doesn't get to see fireworks often so his eyes stayed glued to the sky that was filled with smoke and color.

mattsun thought it was cute how excited makki was just for some fireworks. this side of makki makes mattsun's heart tingle a little.

his eyes trialed down to makki's lips.

without thinking, the middle blocker bent down and kissed makki.

on the cue, a pink heart shaped firework appeared above them.


	12. Chapter 12

it honestly took makki a few moments to register that mattsun was kissing him. he felt a hand wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. makki's hand made it's way to mattsun's face, caressing it.

after a few moments, mattsun parted their lips; gazing at makki before realizing what the actual fuck he just did. pulling him away, mattsun quickly turned away, not wanting to look at makki.

"why did you do it?"

mattsun's eyes widen, slowly looking back at makki. "are you... mad?"

makki sighs. "that wasn't my question, issei." but then smiled at the middle blocker. "no, i'm not mad."

mattsun fiddle with his fingers. the fireworks were still going off in the air but his attention was all on makki. 

"i like you,"

makki couldn't hide his surprise but his expression soon turned soft. he took ahold of mattsun's hand and squeezed it. leaning in, makki connected his lips with mattsun's. he felt him smile through the kiss, which made him smile.

they heard a cough, quickly parting to turn to see who it was. in front of them was akaashi and terushima awkwardly staring at them. well, makki and mattsun were the ones who made it awkward. on the other hand, terushima was about to burst out laughing while akaashi had a smug look on his face.

"alright, pack it up, you two," akaashi laughs, motioning them to follow him and terushima. "we gotta meet up with the rest."

the two stared at each other dumbfounded before mattsun shugs and takes makki's hand, dragging the pink-haired boy through the crowd. "we can talk about it later, 'kay?"

makki nods his head, letting mattsun guild him through the crowd. they finally found kenma, kuroo, oikawa, and iwaizumi by the gates. "wanna go out and eat?" kuroo asks.

they all agreed so the group of friends all settled down at a kbbq restaurant, makki taking a seat between oikawa and mattsun. they all ordered what type of meat and veggies they wanted as makki glance at his phone since he heard him get a notification.

his eyes widen, shock at the message he got. oikawa saw this so he leaned over to see what makki was staring at. as soon as he saw the contact name, oikawa started to laugh. "damn, you're living rent-free in his head,"

right when oikawa said that, both terushima and iwaizumi immediately knew who they were talking about and raised an eyebrow.

"why are you guys making that face?" akaashi asks, lightly pulling on terushima's cheek.

terushima took ahold of akaashi's hand. "makki's ex boyfriend just texted him,"

this caught mattsun's attention. he turned his head towards makki, giving the wing spiker a look. "you have an ex?"

"yeah, but we broke up like 11 months ago," he shrugs.

"he was so fucking annoying," complained iwaizumi. "i have no idea how you dealt with him, makki."

makki let out a laugh. he excused himself from the table, saying he had to go to the restroom but instead, makki went out of the restaurant and pulled out a lighter and a box of marlboro cigarettes. he took one out and lit up the toxic stick.

"you ditched us for a smoke? hanamaki takahiro, you really are a rebel."

he turned around to see mattsun standing there with a smug look on his face. makki clicked his tongue. "i have _no_ idea what you're talking about," he flicked the ashes off the cigarette and took another hit. "so, why did you come out? couldn't help but follow me?"

mattsun rolls his eyes, "i wanted to talk to you about... you know..."

ah. makes sense. the kiss and confession have been on makki's mind ever since it happened. if he was being honest with himself at the moment, makki couldn't fucking believe mattsun likes him. they met over two months ago but it felt like yesterday when makki found mattsun's twitter and message him because of their usernames.

"you really are full of surprises, matsukawa issei." makki smirks, facing mattsun. he hooked his finger to mattsun's gold chain and pulled them closer.

mattsun return the smirk, tilting his head in amusement. "i thought you liked surprises?"

fuck, makki hated that tone of voice. mattsun sounded like he was two seconds away from making out with makki and he is definitely not complaining if that were the case. makki stared at mattsun's lips, then eyes, and then back at his lips before closing the gap between them. he felt the middle blocker smile as he held makki's face.

makki licked his lips after they parted from the kiss. he saw that mattsun had a cocky look on his face and scoffed, pushing the taller boys away. "what?" he laughed.

"wipe that smug look off before i slap your face,"

"nope,"

oh so _now_ mattsun wanted to be childish.

"why do you have to be so complicated?"

"wanna know why, sweetheart?" mattsun flashed makki a grin before heading back in the restaurant. "because i won this little argument,"

"huh? you're not making any sense."

"you like me back, don't you?"

makki let out a 'tch'. well, this was all it took for mattsun to know that he won. 

— 

it was 10 at night. makki and mattsun were still up in the living room, drinking some beer while a movie was playing in the back. terushima fell asleep a while ago while iwaizumi and oikawa were doing who knows what up in their bedroom. although makki and mattsun had a few guesses. 

the two haven't told the others about their small confession — although akaashi and terushima probably already knew — but they do plan on telling the others soon. 

"alright, wanna make a bet?" makki asks, words slurring.

mattsun gave the wing spiker a concerned look. he took the bottle of beer away from makki, telling him he should stop drinking. "what bet?"

"who do you think is gonna confess first? terushima or akaashi?"

"terushima,"

"nahh i think it's gonna be akaashi," 

they both agreed to bet 30 dollars on who's going to confess. makki let out a stretch, with his head falling on mattsun's shoulder. 

"so... are we dating then?"

mattsun let out a small laugh, placing a kiss on makki's forehead. "my boyfriend?"

"your boyfriend," he confirmed. 

the two eventually fell asleep on the couch. well, mattsun did while makki was still paying attention to the movie. he honestly couldn't believe it. 

_he has a boyfriend now._

damn, makki isn't the only single one in the group anymore. he always had a hard time getting or finding a relationship. makki's last boyfriend was an ass to him and his friends so it was hard to get back in the dating world after that shitty relationship ended. 

in the end, everything worked out. iwaizumi and oikawa are happy with each other, he and terushima found the love of their life.

makki's eyelids were getting heavy. he turned off the tv and pulled a blanket over him and mattsun, falling asleep with no worries at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"who's gonna wake them up?" oikawa asks.

in front of the three boys was makki and mattsun on the couch, the two cuddling with each other. during the movie, the two fell asleep and didn't make it to a bedroom.

terushima laughs as he snaps a picture of the two and sent it to akaashi. "aren't these two adorable,"

makki's eyes to flutter open, seeing that all of this friends were staring right him. embarrassed, he hid his face in mattsun's chest, who automatically hugged him tighter in his sleep.

iwaizumi laughs. "how cute,"

"why are you three staring at us like that," makki mumbles, detaching himself from his boyfriend.

"it's almost noon," terushima says. "but you guys were sleeping so soundly we decided to not wake you guys up,"

makki got up from the couch and let out a stretch. man, it's been a while since he's gotten such a goodnight sleep.

"it's our last full day in tokyo," oikawa says as the four went over to the kitchen to make some food. "what do you guys want to do?"

makki scratches his stomach. his hair was also sticking everywhere because of the way he was sleeping.

"i'm actually gonna visit my mom today,"

"really? does she know you're in tokyo?" iwaizumi asked.

makki nods his head as went up the stairs.

after changing his clothes, the volleyball player told the rest he'll be back in a few hours as he left mattsun's house.

walking down the streets of tokyo, makki felt kinda sad that it was his last full day. who knows when he's going to have enough time to come back again.

well, once they get back to school, they're going to have to start practicing a lot since volleyball season is coming up.

and after that, they're all going to be graduating.

makki sighs to himself. man, he's gonna be graduating in a few months and going into university.

as he got onto a subway, he received a text.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
bitch where u at  
i wake up to see my boyfriend gone  
and to iwaizumi and oikawa making out  
LITERALLY HATE IT HERE

**makkimakki**  
can a bitch not visit his mom🙄  
also not my fault oikawa and iwaizumi are horny😭  
GO BOTHER TERUSHIMA KDMDDM

**kawakawa**  
OMG YOURE VISITING UR MOM?  
TELL HER I SAJD HI  
terushima is asking us if we're dating now  
like bitch if he doesn't go FUCK akaashi 😐✋

**makkimakki**   
BITCH PLEASE  
i actually want them to get together so bad  
like the sexual tension is so annoying

**kawakawa**  
BITCH IMAGINE HOW I FEEL  
UGH  
also  
IM SAD THAT IF UR GUYS LAST DAY  
WHO AM I GONNA BOTHER HUH??

**makkimakki**  
YOU LITERALLY HAVE KUROO  
AND AKAASHI

**kawakawa**  
me and akaashi don't even go to the same school so i can't bother him about terushima 🙄🙄  
BUT IM GONNA MISS YOU TF  
ugh cant wait to play against you guys </3

**makkimakki**  
ur probably gonna do some sus shit while we're playing against each other  
not that i'm complaining

**kawakawa**  
babe, you love me🙄  
ugh terushima just accidentally broke smth  
brb🙄🙄🙄

makki laughs. it's been a while since he's been in a relationship so he's still a little meh about it but mattsun is definitely making him feel better about it.

and with terushima and akaashi practically dating, all was well. 


	14. Chapter 14

"visit us soon, alright?" kuroo says, hugging terushima.

they were at the rain station, with iwaizumi, oikawa, makki, and terushima about to leave tokyo.

kuroo, mattsun, and akaashi were seeing them off, saying their goodbyes.

makki turn to mattsun, giving him a warm smile. "thanks for letting us stay over,"

the middle blocker laughs, giving his boyfriend a kiss. "come visit soon, alright?"

he nods, ruffing up mattsun's hair. the two turn to akaashi and terushima. they were talking about something that seemed kinda serious.

but the two shared a kiss on the lips, making the rest jaw's _drop._

oikawa was the first to speak. "YOO??"

kuroo frantically stared at the two of them. "WAIT WAIT WAIT-"

"shut up, you guys are so loud," akaashi mumbles but there was a very noticeable blush on his face.

terushima took oikawa and makki by the sleeve, dragging them away as iwaizumi follows. "bye guys! see you in a few weeks!"

they got on the train, with oikawa making fun of terushima the whole way there.

"you and akaashi are so cute," makki told him, giving his best friend a small nudge.

terushima smiles, wrapping his arm around the wing spiker. "thanks but you and mattsun are _way_ cuter,"

taking their seats, makki decided to text mattsun.

**{kawakawa}**

**makkimakki**  
that was surprising   
is kuroo teasing akaashi as we speak😭

**kawakawa**  
akaashi looks like he's about to commit MURDER  
but anyways  
you left a shirt here btw

**makkimakki**  
oh? i did?  
which one

**kawakawa**  
 _[image attached]_  
this one  
i look cute in it😎

**makkimakki**  
if you like it   
you can keep it if u want

**kawakawa**  
THATS SO GAY  
it smells like u tho

**makkimakki**  
EXCUSE ME???  
GAY??  
WE'RE LITERALLY DATING

**kawakawa**  
A N Y W A Y S  
volleyball season in a few weeks  
I ALSO FORGOT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING   
IM SO MAD😭😭

**makkimakki**  
WHAT DID YOU NEED TO GIVE ME?

**kawakawa**  
YK HOW I SAID I WAS GONNA NUGGET SOMETHING WHEN YOU VISITED   
I FORGOT  
JDNSKSMSMS

**makkimakki**  
she don't like anyways💯💯

**kawakawa**  
EXCUSE M E?  
nah bruh we breaking up🙄✋

**makkimakki**  
B I T C H  
YOU LITERALLY KISSED ME FIRST  
NAHHH IF ANYONE SHOULD BE SAYING TO BREAK UP  
IT SHOULD BE M E

**kawakawa**  
you wouldn't break up with me🙄

**makkimakki**  
OK BUDDY  
...  
yeah ur right i wouldn't

**kawakawa**  
AWWW  
ARENT U GETTING ALL MUSHY MUSHY  
HOW CUTE :3

makki scoffs as he reads mattsun's text. how cocky can he get?

but then again, mattsun is mattsun.


	15. Chapter 15

makki gave himself one last look in the mirror before taking a big deep breath.

graduation day, gotta look sharp.

he honestly can't believe that he's going to be graduating high school within a few hours.

makki decided to take a look at his phone, seeing if terushima or oikawa had texted him yet.

but instead, his boyfriend is spamming him.

**{kawakawa}**

**kawakawa**  
BABE  
YOU FUCKING GRADUATING TODAY  
LIKE BRUH WHAT  
i'm at the train station rn with kuroo and akaashi to see u

**makkimakki**  
IM SO SAD I COULDNT GO TO YOURS :///  
omg ur gonna meet my mom today lmfao  
good luck with that   
she usually hates all the people i date

**kawakawa**  
imma charm her with my flattering looks  
honored to be the first person ur mom is gonna love

**makkimakki**  
OH BITCH PLEASE  
a n y w a y s  
it's too early i wanna stay in bed

**kawakawa**  
come on babe  
it's ur big day and YOU WANA SLEEP??  
alright we got on the train, won't be long until i can see u😫😫😫

**makkimakki**  
alright alright babe🙄  
i gotta go but text me when u arrive ok?

**kawakawa**  
bet bet  
tell the others i said hi?  
no homo btw🥰🥰🥰

makki laughs. after three months of dating, mattsun is _still_ pulling the no homo shit.

he then got terushima's text, saying he arrived at makki's house.

"yo!" terushima waves.

makki returns the smile, locking the door behind him. terushima slung an arm around his best friend.

"big day, right?"

"that's an understatement,"

"our boyfriends are gonna be visiting us later, right?"

"yep,"

they caught up with iwaizumi and oikawa at the front gates. seniors were all dressed up fairly nice, with parents giving them teary goodbyes.

the principal went on the loudspeaker, telling all the graduate to meet up at the field.

well, showtime.

—

"IM SO HUNGRY," oikawa whines, slumping onto his boyfriend. "we sat in the sun way too long,"

iwaizumi laughs, holding oikawa by the waist so he doesn't trip over something. "we have to meet the others so just a tiny bit longer,"

makki stretches his arm. "feels like a fever dream, if i'm being honest,"

they saw terushima's face light up, already knowing why. running past his friends, he went over and gave his boyfriend a big hug.

akaashi stumbled back a tiny bit, not expecting terushima to jump on him. kuroo and mattsun were right behind him, waving at the other three boys.

makki ran up to mattsun, giving his boyfriend a kiss. mattsun started to laugh, hanging makki a bouquet of red roses; making the rest of the boys o-ing them.

"hiro! there you were, oh my god!"

"mom!" the pink head gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "you really didn't have to come today,"

"of course i'll be here! my only son is graduating, i wouldn't dare to miss it!" she then notices mattsun awkwardly standing there. "you must be issei,"

mattsun gave makki's mom a small bow. "so nice to finally meet you,"

"hiro, how did you get yourself such a handsome boyfriend?" his mom gushed, making makki let out a groan as mattsun laughs.

turning to makki, mattsun couldn't help but grin. his boyfriend had cherry blossoms in his hair and was smiling like an idiot.

damn, he really does love him.

they all eventually escaped the crowd of parents and students. oikawa suggested that they all went out to go celebrate, to which they all agree.

makki told them he's going to do something so he'll catch up later.

quickly walking past the big crowds, makki made his way west of the school.

to the volleyball gym.

unlocking the door, he stood there, looking at the empty court in front of him.

"man... i'm gonna a miss this place,"

walking in, makki dropped his bag and picked up a volleyball from the ground and tossed it up in the air.

he did a jump serve, making the ball fly across the gym. he smirks to himself before taking his bag and walked out of the gym, with the echo of the volleyball hitting the ground.

"thanks for these four years, seijou."


	16. Chapter 16

_timeskip: a year later_

"MAKKI, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"OIKAWA, SHUT UP BEFORE I-"

"both of you shut up!" iwaizumi yells.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP US??"

terushima and mattsun laugh as they see oikawa and makki carry a couch into the new apartment while iwaizumi was bossing them around.

it's been around a year since they all graduated from high school and the six friends agreed to rent out an apartment for their second year of college.

so here they are, moving in together.

after multiple complaints and almost one death, makki and oikawa _finally_ put the couch where it belongs.

makki flopped down on the couch, looking over at terushima and mattsun. "where's akaashi?"

"he has classes today," terushima answers.

"ugh, imma go to the grocery store,"

mattsun put on a shirt. "i'll come with you,"

they left the apartment building, linking arms with each other. yeah, they got a few stares from strangers around but the two could care less about what they think.

makki let out a satisfied sigh. "ugh fresh air is exactly what the doctor ordered,"

they got to the grocery store and started filling the cart with stuff they needed so for tonight's dinner.

"hey, can you believe it's been a whole year since year since we met each other?"

mattsun smiles. "no, it felt like yesterday when you slid in my dms at like, 1 a.m in the morning."

" _yeah,_ because we had matching users!"

"ok, whatever you say,"

-

it was around midnight. iwaizumi and oikawa were already asleep while terushima and akaashi were in the living room watching a movie.

mattsun just finished taking a shower. drying his hair, he walked into his and makki's bedroom, seeing his boyfriend at the table doing some work.

hugging makki from behind, mattsun started kissing his neck.

"yes, you big baby?" makki asks, ruffling up mattsun's hair.

"i'm just.... desperate for some affection,"

the shorter boy laughed, getting up and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. they stumbled back, landing on the bed. mattsun's hand began to make its way under makki's shirt, caressing his boyfriend's waist.

"you're so clingy,"

mattsun hums against makki's neck, making him laugh.

"so, what do you wanna do?"

makki stuffed a pillow against mattsun's face, letting out a giggle. _"sleep._ i wanna sleep, issei,"

the taller boy gave him a childish pout. makki rolls his eyes and gave mattsun a peck on the lips, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"why are you horny?"

"am not!" mattsun protest, "i just want my cute, strawberry boyfriend to love meeeee!"

makki pokes his nose. "keep calling me strawberry and i won't kiss you for a whole week,"

"WHAT?"

"mhm that's what i thought!"

"but you look like a strawberry with your hair," he mumbles.

makki twirled a strand of mattsun's curly lock, "i wanna dye my hair really bad. it's been the same color since my sophomore year,"

"hmm i like your pink hair, though. it really suits you and your personality,"

"that's so sappy, did you get your flirting skills from terushima or something?"

"oh _please,_ have you seen the way terushima flirts with akaashi?"

makki laughs. oh yeah, he clearly remembers terushima sneaking up to akaashi and whispering _something_ in his ear. next thing you know, those two were making out on the couch.

mattsun reached over to turn off the lamp and then pulled the blanket over him and his boyfriend. "i'm getting tired, let's go to sleep,"

makki shifted in a more comfortable position, resting his head on mattsun's head.

"alight, i love you,"

"hm, no homo too?"

makki clicks his tongue, flicking mattsun's chest. "get _over_ that!"

"come on! it's tradition!"

he let out an annoyed groan but then started to giggle.

"alright alright," he finally says. "no homo,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it ! i really hope you guys enjoy this matsuhana fanfic :D  
> i will be writing another fanfic that crosses over with this one


End file.
